Switchblade Instructions
by FallenShateiel
Summary: Theodore Nott doesn't like Gryffindorks who put his father in jail.NLTN


**_Title: _Switchblade Instructions.**

_**Author: FallenShateiel**_

**_Rating: _NC17**

**_Pairing: _Neville Longbottom/ Theodore Nott**

**Warning: **

**Summary: _Nott is sick of Longbottom and his bloody happy go team._**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

In the mind of Theodore Nott there is nothing more disgusting than a Gryffindor.

They are the bottom of the pit and deserve to be put down as the beasts they truly are. They are worthless and pointless, they serve foolish ideals that make absolutely no sense.

That's why Theodore has decided to put a stop to such nonsense. After all they have destroyed his good name and continue to destroy what true 'Good' left in this world with their marrying 'Filthy Mudblood's'. It's pitiful to see a Pureblood run after such foul creatures like that thing the Half- Breed Groundskeeper calls a dog.

To put a stop to this he will do something that even Parkinson couldn't affect with her suicide. The suicide that had everyone more convinced that being Slytherin is falling into evil.

No, Theodore will definitely prove that being Slytherin is evil and power and everything that is great.

He'll get one of the Golden Boy's greatest weaknesses.

Yes, that's what he'll do with the fuckface that put his father in jail leading him to his execution.

He'll do one of the things that even Death Eaters frown upon.

Theodore smiles to himself in the darkness of an abandoned classroom.

---------------------------

He has always been a scrawny little kid. His eyes stick out from his face and give him a look of a haunted ghost. His skin is pale and sallow, not at all complimenting him. He is of average height but with his scraggly long hair he somehow gives the look of being taller than he actually is.

But it's the empty eyes that give people the creeps. Even his own parents didn't have such a great liking for him because of the eyes. Expressions and emotions have never shown in there. Like a well the dark brown eyes reflect nothing but the outside.

Theodore knows this and he revels in it.

Because it shows that he could be evil too. That he could be the Slytherin that was remembered for more than the current Dark Lord will be remembered for.

Theodore Nott who will kill anyone who stands in his way. And he's only 17.

His perfect white teeth are distorted with his mad smile.

---------------------

Theodore has a plan. It won't do to have him found out because of his wand. That was how they found Blaise and killed him for being a Death Eater. No, Theodore knows better than that.

'They' may be stupid, but they did have some brainpower.

He has a knife. But he's afraid that it won't be easy to conceal or to use since it pushes the air when whipped out and slows down.

----------------------

It's been a week and Theodore has finally been able to get it.

It's a switchblade and moves fast. Easy to hide so no one could suspect.

Yes, it's all that Theodore wants. And he knows how to use it.

And use it he will.

----------------------------

He's been able to figure out that in a certain angle it would be easy to cut without there being any resistance. There's also the way that it could be silent and nothing could be able hear when the knife goes through.

-------------------------

Sometimes when he thinks about it Theodore wonders if he's a bit insane.

But it's not as if he would admit it even if he were…

--------------------------------

He's walking to the Greenhouses looking for the person whose going to pay for his idiotic friend's inferiority.

Yes, after all someone always must pay.

Or at least that's what Theodore was always taught.

Or thought. Whatever.

--------------------

He's singing a song underneath his breath. He can tell that he is but at the same time he knows he's not fully aware of it.

Once when he was a kid his mother called him a psychopath. He didn't know why after all he was just helping the bird. When he was 11 he realized that 'Helping the bird' didn't entail killing the damned thing.

But whatever.

-----------------------

It's quiet outside since everyone is at dinner. But Theodore knows that the person who's going to pay isn't.

Weeks of stalking wouldn't pay off for nothing.

And wouldn't now.

Seeing in the glass window that the person he's been wanting to get alone and unaware is indeed alone and unaware.

Theodore breathes heavily on the window to make it foggy simply because it makes that evil streak in his stomach burn pleasantly.

---------------------

When he steps on the floor the clap of his very rare Yeti skin boots echo quietly. But the person humming happily to himself and shifting his hips side to side.

Merlin, it's rather vulgar.

But Theodore walks toward the figure not even bothering to silence his feet.

The plants around him on tables and hanging from pots from the ceiling are curling into themselves the closer he approaches the person digging his fingers into the dirt.

Theodore kicks the bent back.

Hard.

"OW!" The voice is nearly a squeal and the person goes face first into the ground.

Theodore whips out the switchblade. Presses the button.

Nothing.

The damned thing must be stuck. Fuckin' cheap pieces of sh--

"What the hell is wrong with you!" The voice is pained and outraged and the face is red. Theodore spares only a second looking at this person then back down to the switchblade trying figure out why the fuck it wouldn't open.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" The now taller and more mature looking Gryffindork stands up and has his shadow in the way of the light.

Ah hah! Theodore pushes the button… the crimson coming down his wrists as the tip of his thumb from the hand that wasn't holding the knife falls off. Theodore couldn't also think at the moment after it has happened how odd that it didn't hurt. Only after a couple of moments did it begin to hurt and even then it was only an ache.

"Are you--" Theodore doesn't pay any attention to this person and walks away out of the Greenhouse.

------------------------

Theodore has found out some things. With certain things there is no pain and only a dull ache. Other things all you need to do is concentrate to make it into an ache. He tried this with his bed laying on his back and having one of the legs of his bed on his arm crushing it.

With smaller pains you need to concentrate more than bigger ones to make the ache completely disappear with your mind.

Theodore doesn't actually know why this seems so vital but he figures he's bored. So he just sits in the middle of class with that cheap switchblade digging into the table or if he can get away with it into some part of his skin.

----------------

Neville Longbottom no longer holds any place in Theodore's mind even though Theodore thinks that given the chance he could indeed do what he intended with Longbottom.

But the boy keeps looking at him. Sometimes obviously worried which makes everyone around him notice Theodore.

Then everyone gets the creeps.

Theodore Nott is a creepy guy.

------------

Theodore sick of having to see the pathetic Longbottom's face so he's decided to take matters back into the hands that he had before.

Going into the Greenhouse Theodore has planned on getting the deed done and without a hitch.

He tries to keep his boots quiet this time since he knows that if he's heard that Longbottom will know what to expect.

Going behind the boy that has slimmed since First Year. Taking out the switchblade…

"FUCK!" Merlin! One time is enough, Twice is just fucking stupid!

Theodore roars ignoring the huge jump of the person beside him and throwing the Fucked Up Switchblade breaking a window.

Theodore whips to the soft brown haired person behind him and clenches his hands so that he could just use them around this person's neck.

Then the foot connects with his stomach and he goes flying into a table with a bunch of pots and plants on it.

Theodore doesn't think that will stop him. He blocks out the tiny aches in his body and goes after the idiot who dared to defend himself or herself against someone like Theodore.

But Longbottom won't take it. The boy has a set determined face when he whips out his wand and uses a Full Body Bind on Theodore. Who struggles and won't stop struggling.

-------------------

Four hours later when Theodore is exhausted Longbottom breaks the silence.

"Are you done?"

If Theodore could he would snarl. However seeing his advantage he nods wearily.

Longbottom releases the spell and watches as Theodore moves to sit up.

It's dark outside and snowing.

Longbottom is looking at him. Theodore doesn't like it. He's the one who looks at others with no emotion in his eyes. He's the one that is supposed to unnerve people not the other way around.

Theodore takes things back into his hands and leans forward bugging out his eyes.

Only to have Longbottom laugh at him.

This only serves to piss of Theodore more.

When he goes to stand up he ends up back down due to the massive dizzy spell he goes through. Longbottom's touching him and he doesn't like that.

Wrenching his arm out of Longbottom's grasp and making the snarl absolutely prominent.

---------------------

Theodore isn't sure how Longbottom's made it to the top of his enemy list but there the tub of lard is. And Theodore is going to make sure the idiot knows how much Theodore hates him.

But Longbottom won't take any of his insults and just looks at him pitying and sad. To which Theodore only response is to be more angry. So angry in fact that every night of the week he's at the Greenhouses insulting Longbottom.

Fuckface.

--------------------------

Three months and finally the St. Mungo's is attacked. A well thought out and ingenious attack is how Theodore hisses it in Longbottom's ear. He does things like this often when the Other Side attacks any Good Side… Longbottom never reacts though.

Until now.

---------------------

When Theodore is pinned by a bigger and stockier body he knows that he's about to receive something he may have deserved. The wind is knocked out of him, making it hard to breathe. Longbottom is holding his wrists down and is straddling his waist making it so that Theodore can't get out of it.

"--you find it funny do you? You find it great when people are so helpless they can't help themselves…" The hot breath that smells like the desserts they had at supper is on Theodore's face. The brown eyes are hard and merciless.

"I bet you love pain. Don't you?" Theodore isn't sure where this is going "I wonder just how much you like it." The body is moving. Shoving a knee painfully in between his legs and pressing up very painfully to his groin.

Theodore hisses wondering who the hell is suppose to be the evil Slytherin here.

Longbottom moves his other knee making Theodore spread both his legs. Theodore is starting to get the idea and is definitely not going to stand for it.

"Get the Fuck off of me!" He can't help the indignant sound that comes out when his robes are shoved up and the tight scream that comes out when his underwear is ripped off. It did dig into his skin before tearing.

His cock is met with the cold air and despite everything he feels himself go hard.

Struggling still he wants out.

Longbottom however crushes his wrists even more. Using his wand Longbottom concurs up binds and ties Theodore's wrists together. Standing up and not breaking eye contact with Theodore as he undresses himself.

Theodore ignores the fact that Longbottom is more fit then he was when they were 11. Instead he tries to make up a picture when Longbottom was fat.

--------------------------

Fuck it hurts!

Longbottom is hurting him when he just shoves his dick into Theodore's arse. Not using anything or saying anything. Then he won't just get out. Not even when Theodore begs and begs for him to get out. Because it burns and Theodore doesn't know how to make the pain go away because he never thought he could be hurt down there.

Then Longbottom speaks. Right in his ear so Theodore can't block it out.

"You will not come into the Greenhouses to bother me anymore. You will not insult me anymore and will not try to hurt anyone anymore. Do you understand?"

Theodore nods willing to agree if only to get Longbottom out of him. Longbottom is staring at him. The sweat nearly dripping off his forehead as he leans over Theodore.

"I asked if you understood?"

"Yes! I do…" Theodore felt the tears come as he turns his head and his voice cracks.

Longbottom moves and the pain is nearly unbearable.

Then something slick is in him. Around Longbottom's cock and lessening the pain nearly making Theodore jump at the odd sensation. Then Longbottom moves. But not out of him instead he moves in more and Theodore can hear Longbottom's grunts and feel his own hitched breathing.

Then the thrusting starts. Longbottom is moving fast against him and barely noticing Theodore is moving with him. There is groaning coming from Theodore and then it happens.

"OH!" Theodore is in ecstasy as Longbottom's cock touches something inside his arse that he never knew was there.

Again and again.

Longbottom's hand is around Theodore's cock and Theodore is coming and his cries are echoing in the Greenhouse… he's panting as he watches Longbottom continue to thrust into him and then lean back the come with a loud groan.

--------------------------

Theodore Nott is still the evil Slytherin he's always proclaimed to be.

Even though he gets fucked by a Gryffindork Muggle Loving Blood Traitor nearly every night.

Even though he refused to take the Dark Mark that's been his birth right.

Even though he gives out classified information he's sent by Death Eater's to Longbottom.

Theodore Nott is still the evil Slytherin he's always proclaimed to be.

--------------------------

A/N: I'm not sure if I like this or not.

Too out of character? (Neville)

What do you think?


End file.
